


BEGINNING

by jpnxjcs



Series: BANGTAN19 Series [1]
Category: SB19 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: .-INTRO-.There are events and happenings that happen because we will them to.But there are also some cases where they happen at the moment we don't want them to.That is, is exactly what happened to these twelve, innocent boys who wanted nothing, but peace and happiness in their lives.One encounter, and everything changed between them.Though they had a chance to experience happiness, it did not last very long, for accidents began to occur.Secrets began to get unravelled and rumours began to get spread.Trust issues began to separate lovers from each other, distancing them further than necessary.Out of all twelve of them, only four come out, blood of their friends on their hands.Will they be able to tell the truth and let their passed friends live in peace?Or will more lies develop between them?
Relationships: Felip Jhon Suson | Ken/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, John Paulo Nase | Sejun/SB19, Josh Cullen Santos/SB19, Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/SB19
Series: BANGTAN19 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 00:00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A'Tin and Armys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A%27Tin+and+Armys).



.-INTRO-.

There are events and happenings that happen because we will them to.

But there are also some cases where they happen at the moment we don't want them to.

That is, is exactly what happened to these twelve, innocent boys who wanted nothing, but peace and happiness in their lives.

One encounter, and everything changed between them.

Though they had a chance to experience happiness, it did not last very long, for accidents began to occur.

Secrets began to get unravelled and rumours began to get spread.

Trust issues began to separate lovers from each other, distancing them further than necessary.

Out of all twelve of them, only four come out, blood of their friends on their hands.

Will they be able to tell the truth and let their passed friends live in peace?

Or will more lies develop between them?


	2. 00:01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

.-PROLOGUE-.

Kim Seokjin

It was meant to be a life-changing event, since we haven’t seen each other in five years.

It was supposed to be memorable and full of happiness.

I had finally confessed to my love of seven years, and finally started courting him.

Our other friends also found their soulmates among our circle.

Everyone was so happy.

But why didn’t it stay that way?

Why did this have to happen?

Why did they have to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really hope you guys enjoy this 🥺🥺


	3. 00:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the events that lead to what happened..

.-CHAPTER 1-.

“Be warned that anything you say may be used against you in the court, and that you have agreed to film this as to be used for further investigation and inspection of the previous events.” The boy stiffly nodded, not bothering to wipe his fallen tears.

“Please state your name and age for us.”

“My name is Kim Seokjin and I am 23 years old.” 

“Stell Ajero and I'm 19 years old.” The boy whispered, wiping his cheeks.

“My name is Kim Namjoon and I am 20 years old.” The boy emotionlessly said, staring ahead, but not directly into the camera.

“Josh Cullen Santos. I'm 21 years old.” He said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“What is your relation to the deceased, Seokjin?”

“They were my friends. We went to school together.”

“Went?”

“Most transferred to either bigger schools or different countries. Only a few of my friends stayed here in Korea.”

“Do you think that divided all of you? How did you stay in contact?”

“I wouldn’t say that it divided us,” he said, rubbing his palm. “It just got harder to talk, even with our phones.”

“Did anyone ever hate anyone?”

“Not that I remember, no. We were all close.”

“Why do you think this happened?” the question hung in the air. He didn’t know why everything went downhill from such a happy reunion.

“I.. don't know why it happened. I didn’t want it to.”

.-.

“Now, Namjoon, you were in a relationship with one of the deceased, right?”

“Yes.”

“Can you state his name and age, please?”

“His name is Jeon Jungkook and he was 17 years old.”

“How long have the two of you been dating each other before the incident?”

“Two years.”

“Did anyone else know about this?”

“No one knew until our reunion. We moved schools.”

“Where were you on the night of his accident?”

“I was visiting a friend in Gangnam. Another former schoolmate.” He recalled that day perfectly. Before he could even reach his friend's house, he already knew that something was wrong with Jungkook.

He was uneasy for the whole drive.

He still remembered how Jungkook had told him that he loved him no matter what and always remember that he may not be there physically, but he'll always be in the older's heart.

How Jungkook had begged him to stay strong for the two of them.

The memory almost made him want to cry but he held his walls, refusing to break down and let himself feel emotions.

“Were you involved with a car accident on your way back from Gangnam?” Namjoon scoffed, shaking his head.

“You think I killed my boyfriend? That I beat him up and after letting him reach the road, run him over with my car? What kind of a psycho do you think I am?”

“I didn't say anything like that, sir. We went to the service centre where your vehicle was and saw that it was damaged.” He shook his head again and felt his eyes start to water.

“Give me a moment.”

.-.

“You were in a relationship with Kim Taehyung, correct?” Stell nodded, unable to even use his voice to answer.

“How long have you two been dating?”

“A year.” He finally found his voice, clearing his pained throat.

“Were you close with anyone else from the group?”

“We were all close. But, I was close to Ken the most.” Saying his late best friend's name stung, as if he was shot directly to the heart.

“Were he and Taehyung close too?”

“They got along because of their similarities.”

“It says here that you and Ken were in a relationship five months before you began courting Taehyung. Is that true?”

“Y-yes.” He and Taehyung had a couple of misunderstandings because of his history with Ken, but they managed to get through them. Or so he thought.

If they did get through it, he wouldn’t be here now in the police station, investigating their deaths.

His death in particular.

“Was either one of you ever unfaithful?” Stell froze once the question came out of the detective's mouth.

He wanted to say no, as every nerve in his body said.

But he recalled how they had spent a night in a cheap motel because of the heavy rain. He remembered how they stumbled into the bathroom for a hot shower. He remembered how they had kissed and somehow entered the bedroom. He remembered how they moaned in sync as he thrusted his hips and how his skin felt warm and familiar despite the cold air conditioner.

He remembered everything.

“Y-yes.”

“Who was it?”

“It.. it was me.”

.-.

“Who have you known the longest?”

“My partner-Jin, Stell, Ken, and Sejun. Justin and the others came around a little later.”

“How long have you and Seokjin been in a relationship?”

“Five years, give or take. We're the only ones who stayed in our school.”

“Were there any secrets kept by others?” he remembered the day when he and Jin went for a walk; the day Taehyung died.

Whatever happens, tell the truth. Reveal what has to be revealed.

That was what the older had told him whilst holding tightly onto his hand.

“There were a few. They trusted me the most, so I kept my promise.”

“Who had the biggest secret?” he thought back to the last few days when none of his friends had died yet.

“Kuya, please. Help me. I don't know if he really exists or not.”

“Josh, please, if I'm really your best friend, you can't tell Yoon about what happened with me and Ken. And definitely not Tae.”

“Josh, I didn’t mean it. Please, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Josh-hyung, you cannot tell RM-hyung about this. I don't want to hurt him. I'm doing this for his own good. Budi, take care of him for me.”

“Jin and myself. We had the biggest secrets.”

“Museun soli ya?”

“Can it wait? You are going to release Namjoon and Stell, right?”

“If they prove uninvolved with their partner's deaths.”

Josh nodded, sighing in relief.

“If you want to know everything, I will need Jin to explain it with me.”

.-.

By midnight, the police had finally released Namjoon and Stell, after being proven innocent.

As Jin walked into the room, Josh couldn’t help but cry as he ran over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the taller.

“Jeogi, salang. Uljima. Naneun jigeum yeogi issseubnida.” He soothed the younger, kissing his hair.

Josh sobbed, clutching his shirt for dear life. Jin hugged him tighter.

“Do you need a moment?” a female officer had asked them.

“N-no, we can start.” Josh broke away and sat himself and his boyfriend down.

“Josh, salang, we don't have to. Not right away.”

“We have to, Jin. It's the only way they'll be peaceful.”

“Okay.” The investigator and detective in-charge walked in and sat down across them.

“Ready if you are.”

“Well, we should start at the beginning..”


	4. 00:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:11 A chance to return to the past to change what should have been done

.-CHAPTER 2-.

Sang Big Group Of Dumdums

Joshcullen: wtf XDXDXD

Godofdestruction: language hyung

Stellllllllllll: omg this still exists??????

Aspoonfulofsuga: who set my name???

Kookiemonster: jeojileun, hyung

Keunsnsn: ENGLISH PLS KOOKIE

Aspoonfulofsuga: ehem

Keunsnsn: drink ur water

Stellllllllllll: @Keunsnsn ahahahahahahah

Imszmc: laugh much, Vester??

Taelien: kj much, Nase??

Imszmc: tsss

Sanjahrapark: what's going on??????

MamaJin: why was this my name sksksk

Junghoseok: ?????

Jimin: why are you guys so noisy?

Joshcullen: did we wake you??

Stellllllllllll: awwww sorry Jimin

Keunsnsn: get your rest, Jimin

MamaJin: are you okay??

Jimin: ne, hyung.. just tired

Imszmc: listen to Keun.. get your rest

Godofdestruction: why are you guys suddenly active??

Godofdestruction: this gc was made five years ago hahah

MamaJin: about that, Josh and I thought that we should have a reunion

MamaJin: since everyone is in town

“It was the two of you that wanted to have a reunion?”

“Ne,” Jin answered calmly. “As we have mentioned, it had been a long time since we last saw each other.”

“Did everyone instantly agree?”

“There were some who were... hard to convince.”

“Who?”

Stellllllllllll: I don’t see y not.. 

Godofdestruction: yeah.. I haven’t seen u losers in years

Imszmc: wow hyung, the love I feel is incredible

Sanjahrapark: I probably can’t... I'm still drowning under my essays...

Junghoseok: when???

Taelien: y not?? It's about time me and Vester got out of the house..

Aspoonfulofsuga: y not.. @Keunsnsn do u still live in ur old apartment??

Keunsnsn: what makes you think I'd move out??

Aspoonfulofsuga: I was just asking dammit

Kookiemonster: aish hyung! Language!

Aspoonfulofsuga: mianhe Jungkook

Joshcullen: you coming, Jimin???

Jimin: i don't know, hyung... maybe next time???

Keunsnsn: if ur not comfortable, it's okay.. no one is forcing you

Jimin: gamsahabnida hyung

Keunsnsn: ur older

Jimin: gamsahabnida, dongsaeng

Jimin: better?

Keunsnsn: yeah

Taelien: we're not a group w/o you tho hyung 

MamaJin: aish Tae, if he can’t come, we can’t force him

Aspoonfulofsuga: do you still live above 7 11??

Jimin: ne hyung.. wae?

Aspoonfulofsuga: @Keunsnsn be ready in 5 mins

Keunsnsn: that's how you talk to your boyfriend of two years??

Aspoonfulofsuga: just be ready langga.. I'm on my way

Godofdestruction: MY EYES

Joshcullen: did they take their clothes off sksks

Kookiemonster: mwo???

MamaJin: JOSH KOOKIE IS STILL HERE

Joshcullen: MIANHE KOOKIE BACK TO YOUR ROOM MATURE CONTENT

Stellllllllllll: hang on, where's Hobi??

Junghoseok: sorry I was playing Plague Inc

Imszmc: hey I told you not to play that without me - _ -

Junghoseok: don’t worry, they made a cure so I lost

Joshcullen: Jah? U in?

Sanjahrapark: kuya..

Sanjahrapark: what time?

“We were suspicious. He was hesitant at first but then he agreed to come.”

“And Jimin?”

“As long as Yoongi and.. and K-Keun stood beside him, he was okay.” Josh almost lost his voice while saying his best friend's name.

“Where did you meet?”

“At Han River. In the afternoon.” It was a perfect day. The best one for a picnic as the sun sets behind them.

Josh and Jin were the first two to arrive, followed by Stell and Taehyung.

Both were tanned as they transferred to Philippines for college. But that did not stop them from looking as beautiful as ever.

Josh hugged Stell and Taehyung hugged Jin, eyes closing in contentment.

“How are you guys?” the younger couple looked at each other and smiled.

“Better than ever.”

“By that, they meant that they made out whenever they got the chance.” Said a teasing voice behind them. The four of them turned to see Namjoon and Jungkook, who were also holding hands.

“Aish, what is with everyone ruining Jungkook's innocence?” Jin tsked as he pulled Namjoon for a quick hug.

“He's dating Namjoon, I doubt he’s still innocent.” Suga smirked as he, Ken and Jimin walked over to them.

“I respect my boyfriend, thank you very much.”

“Is that why I caught you making out after Phys Ed?” Sejun smirked, ruffling his hair. Jungkook blushed as Ken grinned at him.

“That was one time.” He mumbled, pulling Jimin into his arms.

“Jah should be here in a minute.” Josh said, looking at his phone.

“Sejun, were you hibernating or something? You don't look any different. Except now, your hair is back to black.”

“It's called taking care of myself, thank you.” Hoseok laughed, ruffling his boyfriend's hair.

“We preferred the indoors.”

“Josh, whatever you're about to say, don't even think about it.” Josh laughed and hugged Jimin from behind.

“Hey Jah.” The rest of them turned to see Jin already pulling the younger into his arms.

“How have you been?”

“Just the same.” 

“We knew something was wrong with the two of them but we were too afraid that he'd be more distant if we asked anything.” Josh explained, playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

“Did you ever get the chance to talk to them about it?”

“Jin talked with Jimin and I talked with Justin.”

“So, does anyone of you have a secret child yet?” Josh jokingly asked their friends, laughing at their reactions.

“You and Jin-hyung are most likely the ones who have a secret child.” Taehyung said with a laugh.

“No, mahal. Josh is the child, question is, who's the father?” Stell laughed when the older gave him looks.

Everyone else chimed in on the joke but Josh was observing their youngest. He wasn’t laughing like the usual and his gaze seemed so far away.

“Okay, okay,” Jin broke the chattering with a wave of his hand. “Joking aside, since most of us have already graduated, what are your plans for the future?”

“Well.. obviously, when Kookie graduates, I'll ask him to marry me.”

“Of course. Yoongi?”

“When Ken is ready. I'm not rushing anything.”

“Hobi and Sej?”

“We need to get a blessing from our parents first, obviously. Besides, we still have our plans of making music.”

“I'm waiting for Stell,” Taehyung said with a pout. “He's taking too long.”

“Uh-oh, hyung,” Jungkook joked. “You might wanna hold on to him.”

“I am, Kookie. I'm just waiting for the right moment.” He added, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“What about you, Jimin? Jah? You guys seeing anyone?”

“Aniyo, hyung.” Jimin answered, displaying a sad smile.

“I haven’t got the chance to ask anyone out.”

“But you two have the looks,” Hoseok said, giving them a warm smile. “How come you haven’t asked anyone out?”

“I just don't have the confidence to do so.” Jimin confessed, looking down. 

“Aww, it's okay Jiminie. Someday, you'll find the right one.”

After exchanging a few more stories, Namjoon suggested that they go for a bike ride, thankful that everyone agreed.

Jimin was startled when Justin took a hold of his hand but soon understood when they reached a silver bike.

“It's the only one they haven’t checked out.” He explained as he grabbed two helmets.

“Wae?”

“No idea.” The younger smiled. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and closed his eyes, leaning his head against his back.

“Hold on.”

“What did they say after the ride?”

“Nothing. They were just smiling and holding hands.”

“When did you part ways?”

“Around twelve, maybe one in the morning.”

“Did you carpool?”

“Um, no. I think Namjoon took Jungkook, Taehyung and Stell home. Yoongi and Ken took Jimin. The rest had their own vehicles.”

“Did you ever go out again together after that?”

“Maybe with another couple but we never went out again as a whole group.”

“Why's that?” the couple looked at each other and back at the detective.

“We never had a chance to. No one suggested a day out. Granted, as the oldest, we should have done something.”

“You did your best.” The statement hung in the air. 

Though the couple never said a thing about it, they knew they were thinking the same thing.

The detective said they did their best.

But did they?

**Author's Note:**

> First work ko dito sa Ao3 juseyo 😭😭 hope you all enjoy kasi magpapaiyak ako promise 🙂


End file.
